My New Life in Kuziki
by SkittleButt
Summary: Summer's coming to an end. Vincent moves to the town of Kuziki and transports to his new college. Though, he has serious anxiety and is scared of his new life. But, the community around him in Kuziki helps him with his anxiety. (Sounds cheesy I know)
1. Welcome!

As I sat there, on the bus, I knew that summer was coming to an end. College was in two weeks, and I could feel all my anxiety creeping up on me. I sit in the chair, listening to K.K Slider on the radio. Hopefully the villagers will be nice to me, because I don't tank I'm ready for a dorm yet. I shake my leg to the song, and watch the family right beside me. Not in a creepy way, but because I thought it was cute. There was an elderly woman and two other adults with a kid, singing and playing. So cute, so innocent. Oh well. There's some cat that just walked out of the bathroom, and we locked eyes. He smiled and waved, so I waved back. He was walking back to his seat, but someone else was sitting there. Aw, I kinda feel bad. I offer him the seat next to me, and he smiles, coming to sit down.

"Thanks a lot! This bus can be crazy sometimes!" The blue cat says. "Oh yeah, no problem! I don't mind" I say, cheerfully. "Where are you going?" The cat asks again. "I'm moving to a new town, planning to ride the train to college every day." "You're not gonna get a dorm?" "No. I'm a very extroverted and talkative person, but I still do like being by myself. Plus, I have a feeling my dorm roommate would be really annoying." "Yeah. I had this one roommate that would always play video games with the tv turned up really loud. It sucked the most when he would play sonic heroes or some other loud game." "Ooh, that seems bad." I reply. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" "Oh, it's Vincent. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rover." The cat says. "Hi rover!" We both continue riding the train, talking back and forth during moments of the train ride. Well. If the town is like Rover, I'm gonna enjoy living here!

i could feel the train slowly coming to a halt, and the music abruptly stops as a voice comes over the intercom. "Station 7, now getting off. Station 7, now getting off." The voice says. "Well, I guess this is my stop." I say to Rover, with a sigh. "Alright, thanks for talking to me! I'm also on the train a lot, so maybe we'll run into each other again. Goodbye!" Rover says. Walking away and about to come off the bus, I don't feel myself. I'm always social and do crazy stuff that makes me laugh, not really caring of what others think of me. If others like me, great! If not, oh well. But I guess the past day or two I've been kinda down. Rover is happy, and I think I'm just nervous. Oh well, I'm sure I'll get over it. About to walk off, I put some headphones in and listen to some music.

 **Quick note: I'm gonna keep changing from first and third person throughout this story, so I'm gonna have this symbol _(/)_ whenever I'm changing perspectives **

Getting off the bus, Vincent reaches into his bag, trying to find the map he crammed in there earlier. "Ugh, come on! I gotta remember not to cram stuff in here!" He said to himself, chuckling "Ah, here it is! Ok, where exactly do I go?" Vincent said, checking the map. "The town hall is supposedly..." Vincent checked the map, and counted the houses. "I'm sure I'll funded it when I cross the bridge." He said to himself again, walking away from the train stop.

 **Writer's note: I know in the games the train station is fairly close to the town hall, but screw it, I'm telling a story.**

Vincent walks around the town, looking VERY lost. "Ok, this house is right here, and the cafe I can see from here, so... I think the main hall is near the café." Vincent said again, walking to the café. Vincent checked his map, looked up, and then FINALLY found the main hall!

 ** _(/)_**

Walking in, I see a cute little shi tzu behind a counter. "Hey! Do you need anything?" The yellow dog asks me. "Yeah, I'm uh, moving into the town." "Oh, you're early!" She said, excitedly. "Hang on sweetie, I'm gonna go get your papers, if you can just give me a second." She says. The dog turns around and skips to her filing cabinet, opening it up. She pulls out my paperwork, and prances back to the desk. "This is the right paperwork, yes?" She asks, handing me the papers. I examine the paper closely. "Brett Vincent McMansin" it reads, it has my legal documents, and the house. "Yes mam, this is it." I say, giving the papers back to the woman. "Great! Do you want me to call you Brett" "I go by Vincent." "Alright, nice to have you in our community Vincent! My name is Isabelle, and thanks for coming to Kuzika, I look forward to seeing you around!" Isabelle says, with a smile. "If you can sit down for a minute, I need to make a call to Tom Nook, he's gonna Set things up so things are ready!" Isabelle is super happy, she seems like an awesome person.

"Hey Tom, it's Isabelle! We have the new guy. Yeah, he is early, maybe he's dedicated? Heh. Anyways, just got the paperwork to him, and we're about to go through the BORING stuff, so enjoy being gone!" Isabelle giggles. "Ok, see you around" she replies, and the hangs up. "Ok, we're about to do all the legal stuff and go through the paperwork and ID, so sorry. I HATE the boring part, but it can't be so bad." Isabelle says to me. She then pushes her Rollie-Chair torwards me, and spins around. "Sorry, I just love doing that." Isabelle giggles. "Alright well I need to see some ID please." I pull out my ID and she examines it

 **Writers note: Do you need ID to buy a house? I don't know, probably not. I'm just gonna use the "Animal Crossing is an alternate universe" excuse.**

We go through all the paper work, and then work things out, and I have to go to Tom Nook's now. Believe me, it was nothing interesting at all, which is probably why the writer didn't talk about it.

Isabelle walks me to Nook's Homes, and a raccoon is sitting there, listening to the radio.

"Just living proof that the camera's lying, lying. And O-o-o-pen wide" the raccoon sings, not realizing we're there. Isabelle has to hold in her giggles, and I smiled. "Mr Tom Nook sir." Isabelle said, and Tom jolted, looking like he was both shocked and embarrassed. "Ah, hello! Welcome to the town uh..." "Vincent." "Vincent! It's a pleasure having you!" Tom nook says. "I gotta get back to work, I'll see you guys around!" Isabelle interrupts, walking out. "Anyways, what brings you to the town?" "Well, my college is an hour away, and I don't think I want a dorm room. I also heard this town was good, and the people wee friendly. Of course, this a a review from a couple years ago, but I'm optimistic." I reply. "Yes yes! Well, you're actually VERY lucky! I used to have people work at my shop for a good while to pay off my loans, but now you can do whatever to pay it off! Not only that, but we spend about a day to prepare your house, so you would usually have to sleep in a tent for a night, but we have another house for you! We were gonna build a building for a business that was coming, but they couldn't actually obtain it." Tom nook says, reaching for his laptop, and typing something in. He keeps typing something in, nad then turns his laptop torwards me. "Do you wanna go check it out?" I look into the screen. It didn't seem bad! It was nice, and near the beach! I'm interested. "Yeah sure!" I reply. "Excellent!" Tom Nook shuts his laptop and walks to the door.

 ** _(/)_**

Walking to the house, Tom Nook sees Bones, frolicking around and chasing butterflies. "Bones! How are you!" Tom shouts to Bones. "Hey! In doing petty good! Who's your little friend there, yip yip?" "This is Vincent. He's moving here." Vnicent smiles and waves at Bones. "Hey Vincent! Hope to see you around!" Bones says, eager and happy. While walking to the house, Vincent thinks to himself.

 ** _(/)_**

Everyone seems nice so far! This seems good, I just hope I'll be as nice as them. Studies suck, and school's gonna be way too stressful. Ugh, I'll try my best!

 ** _(/)_**

Vincent sees the house, and actually likes it! "Hmm, I like this!" He says. "Excellent!" Tom Nook says, reaching for the door. "It's got plenty of room for whatever you need, too!"'Vincent walks in, and observes the inside of the empty house. Vincent starts skipping around, just seeing how big it is. Obviously it's average house size. Vincent stops after a couple seconds, and thinks. "Ok, I'm sold!" Vincent says . "Excellent! It will take a while to get items from you here, but for now we can put your bed in here!" "Alright!"

Vincent and Tom Nook spend the rest of the day putting Vincent's bed in the house, and then discussing the fees for everything at the end of the day. Vincent heads on home and goes straight to bed

 ** _(/)_**

Today's been tiring. Can't wait until everything settles in. From what I can tell, everyone's super nice! College starts in a week, so I better get to everything I can! Well, night!

 **So this was my first chapter for my new story! I'm in the middle of writing a fanfic for plastic memories, and this is just a side project. This chapter is kinda weak, I'll admit. But it sets up the character so far. I'm sorry, I know it's annoying when you read a story that's not finished. I will post more chapters for this, but I dunno how quickly. I'm working on the plastic memories one, I gotta work on the epilogue for my other animal crossing story, and I have way too much going on in my life. My life is really annoying and infuriating at the moment, which is why the character is pretty weak right now, but the story will get more lighthearted. It's kinda boring at times, but it's gonna be fun soon, I promise.**


	2. Nice to meet you

ERR ERR ERR ERR ERR ERR ERR!

"Ugh" I moan, reaching for the alarm clock. Normally I'd press snooze just for a couple more minutes, since the bed is only comfortable when I have to get up. But today, I HAD to get up. I have to meet up with Isabelle today. Getting up, I rummage through my bags until I could find a shirt. "Mega man shirt eh? It'll do." I say, observing the shirt and then putting it on. Putting on my glasses, I grab the doorknob and walk out, bringing my map so I don't get lost./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Wow, looking at the scenery is awesome, Kuziki is really awesome looking in the morning. Looking at the birds peacefully sing in the trees, and all the bugs crawling around, squirming here and there, is beautiful. I hope every day is lie this. Sadly though, this won't last for long, it's almost fall. Oh well.

Looking at the map, I whistle a song. "Might as well **JUMP!"** I sung in my head, whistling the synth to the famous Van Halen song. Maybe I was sleep deprived, but I swear to God that I heard a bird singing along with me! I dunno, probably not... But it's still pretty neat.

(/)

Isabelle sat at her desk, typing on the computer and longing for a quick nap. _Tip tap tip tap_ the sound of her paws on the keyboard made. She looked around for a quick second, then out her head down in the desk. She wasn't planning to fall asleep, she just wanted a quick rest before Vincent came in. She waits for VIncent to come in, then she'd be cheery old Isabelle. Yeah, good old Isabelle.

Vincent looks at his map once again, going the right way. He continued to watch the scenery while walking to the building. He walked with a spring in his step. This time, with another song stuck in his head. Eventually, the spring in his step turned into out right dancing. He boogied his way to the main hall, finally reaching the building and grabbing for he handle, his little groove session over.

Vincent walks in, and Isabelle jerks her head up. "I wasn't sleeping! I was just resting!" She justified, thinking it would take another minute, Vincent giggled. "It's ok! It is pretty early." He responded. Isabelle sighed, realizing someone understands how annoying and painful this can be. Isabelle usually goes to work around 7 o clock, but every time someone moves in, she has to work a couple weeks coming in around 5:45. And usually, the villagers are all cheery no matter wha time they wake up, but Vincent was just like her; a very cheery person that's completely different person in the mornings, kinda like Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde, but instead of a super smart scientist, it's a dog and a college student.

"Alright! I guess I should show you around!" Isabelle said, returning to the cheery dog she is. She gets up from her chair and walks to Vincent. "Not really a tour tour, just a low down." Isabelle says. "Alright sounds great!" Isabelle reaches for the door, then remembers. "Oh! I forgot, it's really chilly out there, I'm gonna go get my sweater!" She says, skipping to her sweater. She comes out with a really cute sweater of herself watering some flowers. "That's cute, where'd you get it?" "Oh, my best friend Mable runs a clothes store, and she knitted this for me for my birthday!" "Aww, that was nice!" "Yeah. You'll get to meet her in a minute!" Isabelle says, walking to the door.

We both walk out and examine the nature, heading to a store. "Give me a second, it's around town his time Mr. Tom Nook comes in, so this might take a second, do you mind?" "Oh no, not at all!" I'm a very extroverted person, but I feel a butterflies in my stomach and I have no clue why. Probably just because I have a lot to worry about already, and for the first time I'm on my own. I haven't been to this town for long, but so far it seems nice, very pleasant here! I feel a little bit better knowing so far everyone seems to like me. But then again, I haven't met the neighbors yet.

Theres a russle on to doorknob, along with the door opening and a tall raccoon appearing . "Hello?" He says, looking at Isabelle. "Hey Tom! We have a new resident!" Isabelle says, stepping out of the way so Tom can see me. I feel half the butterflies from my stomach come up to my throat, but I'm trying to control it. Anxiety is annoying, but it shouldn't be _this bad._ Oh well, it'll go away.

 ** _(/)_**

"Ah! Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you, my names is Thomas, but everyone just calls me Tom!" He says, shaking Vincent's hand." "Come on in!" He says, gesturing Isabelle and Vincent inside and to the couch. Tom Nook looks around on his desk, rustling through papers. "And let's see... you're... Brett right?" "Yeah, but I go by Vincent." "Ah, lovely! Ok Vincent, what brings you here?" "It's near my campus and I don't want a dorm room, so I'm just gonna train ride to and from my college." "Got it." Isabelle cuts in. "Why are you so preppy today Tom?" "The power of COFFEE!" Tom says, holding his hands up in the air as if he's conquered land. "Ok, silly," Isabelle says, giggling. "Ok, so... It's nice to meet you, I gotta clean up around here but I will see you around lunch time, we need to settle some paperwork and the you'd be free, sound good?" "Yep!" "Alright, it wa nice to meet you! I hope you stay here for a long time. But, like, not in a creepy way. I mean, like, ugh, I'm such a mess!" Tom says. "Hey, I feel your pain!" Vincent says, joking. "Alright, well I'll see you later!" Tom says, grabbing a folder and putting Vincent's papers in it.

 _ **(/)**_

So far, Tom is nice too! Everyone says he's the meanest in the town but if he's like this, I think I'll LOVE living here. Who knows, maybe it'll release some tension and I'll have less anxiety. Nah, I need to shut up. Just the first weeks boues, I'm not gonna be like that his.

 _ **(/)**_

"Tom's very happy today! I guess coffee can do everything for him! Some days he's poutier than a blobfish!" Isabelle says, checking something off her clipboard. "He has some nephews, they own a store too! Wanna go through?" "Sure, that sounds fun!" Isabelle and Vincent walk a couple meters, over to the store. Isabelle looks through the sliding glass doors, to see Timmy AND Tommy. "Ooh, both are here this morning! Crazy coincidence right there! Isabelle starts walking to the glass door, only to bump her face on them. "Whoopsie! I guess it's not open yet!" She giggled. Timmy oooks over to the door to see Vincent and the lovable shih-tzu. He scurries over to the door and opens it. "Isabelle! What brings you here?" "I'm just here to introduce you to Hopkins' new friend, Vincent!" She says, moving her arms forwards him as if she were going Ta-Da! "Oh! Hey! How are you? Welcome to Hopkins! We're glad to have you here buddy!" Tommy says, hugging Vincent's arm. "Timmy, get off of him!" Tommy yells from half the room away, coming over with a mug in his hands. "Sorry about that, Timmy gets excited easily. But hey, I'm Tommy." Timmy gasps. "TOMMY! We should do the thing!" "No," "Pleease! Pretty please with a cherry on top? Just for once?" "We haven't done that in years." "Which is why we should do it now!" "Maybe next time. We have some new stock, go get it." Tommy finally says, sipping his coffee. "It's a good thing he doesn't like coffee, he'd be bouncing all around the room." Tommy says, sitting in a chair.

 _ **(/)**_

I can kinda understand both of them. Timmys the eager little brother and Tommy just wants to survive. I'm a lot like both, though I think I'm more like Timmy. Heh, I think I annoyed my brother just as much!

 _ **(/)**_

Timmy comes back in, hauling a huge box. "Alright Tommy... I got it!" He says, trying not to drop it. Timmy rushes to the front of the store, the box super heavy for his spaghetti arms. Timmy barely nudges the edges of his displays, finally making it to the front only to be tipped on his back, the box holding him down. "AGH! Help me! Help me!" He yelled, squirming around, probably overreacting. Vincent giggled. "Ok, here you go!" He said, picking the box up. Timmy bounced to his feet. "You saved my life!" "Don't worry about it." Vincent replies. "Thanks!" "Not a problem!" Vincent says. Tommy looks over to his laptop. "Well, we better get back to work. See you around?" "Yeah! I think the store opens in an hour." "It does." "Alright, I'll see you around." Vincent says, going to Isabelle. "See ya squirt!" Tommy says, sipping his coffee. Isabelle and Vincent leave the store, and Isabelle writes something down on her clipboard again "Alright, that's it for now, but we'll meet someone else later I'll set you free" she says, winking.

 ** _(/)_**

I walk home, not having to do anything important for another two hours. After meeting Tom and his nephews, I definitely realize my anxiety has gone back to normal, so no a lot. I feel great! It's now 8:00, and the sun starts to rise. I'm starting to enjoy living here already!

Head to my house, I see a huge box in my yard. I go to it and open it up, looking inside

Oh my gosh there's so much in here!

A lot of this stuff I told them to bring later, not in the first load! The first load is the important things, like the bed and refrigerator! Why is my poster in here! I stop for a second then shrug it offl "oh well," I say, I dig in there for my guitar, then head out near the edge of the hills, where the beach is below me and the sun is in front of me. I start messing with the tuning pegs, trying to tune my instrument, then grab my pick and start strumming cords loud enough so people around me will be able to hear it, but not loud enough till wake someone up.

"I got a lot to say to you, yeah I got a lot to say." I sing, strumming the strings. "I noticed your eyes are always glued to me. Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all."

"Crush... crush" I eventually sing, plucking the strings. "Nothing compares to! A quiet evening alone. Just the one two of us are counting on! That never happens! I guess I'm dreaming again! Let's be more than... this" I sing the chorus.

 _Pop..._

 _pop..._

 _pop..._

I jerk my head to the side of me, where the sound was coming from...

It was a girl.

She was standing there's clapping.

Oh geez! This poor woman heard me sing! Ugh this was such a stupid desicion! Ever since I was five I've been self conscious about my super high singing voice! Why did I...

"That sounded really good!"

Wait... she _liked_ it?

"Y-you're not being sarcastic, are you?"

"No! I think you're really talented!" "Woah..." "Woah?" "Sorry... I just, never expected anyone to like it, it's too high and gross." "Well even if it is high and gross, I liked it." The duck says walking over to the edge I was relaxing on. "Well... thanks! I've been playing guitar for what seems like forever." I reply as the girl sits down. "Yeah, I've been playing piano ever since I was 7." "Cool!" "Every Saturday someone named KK Slider comes. He plays guitar and despite mostly playing at local town shows, he's one of the most respected musicians. You should play with him!" "I might need to practice to work with someone who's highly respected." "Don't worry, he's a great down to earth guy, you'd like him." We both sit at the cliff, looking at the sunrise. "Well it was nice meeting you, I'm Miranda." She says after a while. "Hi Miranda, I'm Vincent" "I'll see you around!" She says, holding out her wing.

I shake her wing, and then she gets up. "Alright, I hope to see you around!" She says, getting up.

Ive only been here for less than twenty four hours, but I really like this place. Everyone's super nice! Though, pretty soon I have to go to the opposite side of the ladder.

ugh, college.

ah well. If I had to live anywhere, I'd rather live here than in a dorm room.


	3. Hey, I'm Vincent!

Vincent got up and went to see his new friend.

A couple days ago Vincent went to the Able Sisters to look for some new shoes. Upon being there he saw Sable sewing, and they had a conversation.

"Oh, sorry!" Vincent said, bumping into her sewing machine. The machine jolted, and made a stitch in the opposite direction she was going for, "Oh my Nook! I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to! I learned how to stitch when I was 7, I can make you a new one if you want, or we could figure out a way to remove it withoup ruining the whole thing! I'm so sorry!" "Hey, don't worry about it." Sable giggled. "You... you mean it?" "Yeah, it's fine. I was bored, it wasn't for anything." "So I didn't ruin it?" "Nah, you're cool." Vincent sighed in relief.

"Here kid, lemme show you something." Sable turned around and pressed a button on a machine behind her. "Just pointing this out for the future; if I'm ever too busy to make a shirt or something for you, just use this machine, it'll do it no time. Plus, didn't you say you learned how to sew?" "It was years ago, but yeah." "Bingo, it wouldn't be a problem!" "That's nice information, but why did you tell me that?" "Because everyone always asks me, and I'm kinda tired of it." Sable giggled. "Really?" "Yeah, it's ridiculous." "Like, if you took a shot every time someone asked you when you were available..." "ooh, I'd probably stitch my hand in." Sable giggled once more.

Now, Vincent's heading over to the shop. He grabs the knob and pushes it down. "Hey Vincent!" Sable calls from the back. "Hey Sable!" Vinny says back. "Hello there Brett!" Mable calls to Vincent. "Heyo Mable!" "So what do you need?" "Just checking in, looking at hats, Y'Know, casual stuff. "Preparing for classes?" "No, that won't start until another couple of weeks." "Ah. So did you make any new friends yet?" "Not really. I guess I should go ahead and introduce myself." "Yeah, it wouldn't kill ya." "Nice to know." Vinny checked his wallet, and then put it back in his pocket. "So what's going on with you two?" "Nothing really." Mabel said. "We're planning on trying out the new club they're putting up." "Huh, club? That's honestly the last thing I'd expect here." "Yeah, but it's not like your typical drunk clubbing. The DJ is the local DJ KK, like, KK slider." "KK Slider? The king himself?" "Yeah!" "Huh, I might have to try this place out. And that's saying a lot, I _hate_ clubbing." "Yeah, we're in the same boat." Mable said. Vincent grabbed his coat. "Alright, I gotta go." "Alright, see you later." "Bye." Vincent walked out the door and headed to the town.

 _Y'know,_ Vinny thought to himself. _Maybe meetung people isn't a bad idea, I think I'll go do that._ Vinny walked out of town and looked on his map for more houses, walking around.

 **Ding-Dong!**

The door creaked open, and a small, white bear came out. "Hello?" "Hey, I'm Vincent. I just moved in and I just wanted to say hi. "Oh, hi Vincent!" The bear said with a smile coming across her face. "I'm pekoe, and I love making friends!" She cheerily said, holding out her paw. Vincent shook Pekoe's hand. "Wanna come in? I have some crumpets!" "Ooh, that sound nice." Pekoe waved her paw behind he, signaling a come in. "I don't think I've ever had crumpets." "You've _never_ had crumpets? Like, never ever _forever?"_ "No, but I've had TastyKake Krimpets, and they're pretty good." "Trust my, you're going to adore the crumpets." Pekoe said, going over to her stove that's still cooking her crumpets. "Still warm!" She said, grabbing her spatula.

So far, Vincent thought Pekoe was really nice, but almost too nice. "Hey, I'm not being mean, I appreciate this, but why are you treating some stranger who just moved in like it's your long lost brother?" "Well, kindness never hurt anyone, did it?" "Fair point." "Plus, gotta be extra nice to those who are gonna move in!" "Yeah, I guess you should!" "So how has your past couple of days been?" "Kinda mixed." "Moving anxieties?" "Oh, more than moving anxieties!" "What do you mean?" "I'm going to Zakuro Tech." "Zakuro Tech? Woah!" "Yeah, I'm not really a dorm room kind-of-guy." "Neat. My brother went to Zakuro Tech. He said it was tiring and crazy, but worth it." "Really? What was his favorite part of it?" "He said he loved his English classes, Engineering classes, and going out to eat on fridays." "Ooh, cool." "Then again, he also said he couldn't go out a much as he did the first year, he had too much debt!" Pekoe giggled. The two continued to talk for a while and laugh, until he left. "Alright, well, I'm gonna go meet some other people, and finish unpacking." "Alright, it was fun to talk to you! Bye!" "Bye!" Vincent got up, and left.

Vincent then walked over to another house, and heard a lot of noise. There was a _Bang!_ Nad a _Swoop!_ As Vincent heard a loud voice say "Not today, Bolo!" Followed by another _Bang!_ And Vincent knocked on the door, wondering what has happening. When he knocked, the noises stopped as he heard little footprints coming to the door. The door opened, and a puppy holding a stick and wearing a cape came to the door. "Hello?" He peeked through the door. "Hello! I'm Vincent, I just moved here." The door fully opened now as a big smile went on the dog's face. "Hi! I'm Bones! Sorry for the loud noises and the cape" Bones aid, turning around and showing the cape. "I was playing superhero." "Ooh, superhero? That sounds like fun!" "Yeah! Wanna play?" "Sure! I have a foam sword at home, but I don't know which box it is in." "Don't worry, I have lots of toys!" Bones opened the door all the way up and I came in.

"So what was happening before?" I ask. "Well..." Bones says, putting a cape on me. "Dr. Arnie was trying to take our supply of treats! We don't allow that, so we're going to go to him. Right now I'm climbing up his tower and I'm facing his assistant, DR Bolo." "Ooh, sounds like fun!" I say, grabbing a sword.

Bones pulls out a stepladder and starts climbing it. "I'm climbing up the tower! Wait a minute, do you want to be Sr. Arnie?" "Sure!" I say back. I stand behind a cardboard box as Bones continues to climb up the step ladder, until he jumps off and speaks in a voice that reminds me of Monty Python. "General Arnie! I know you're here! Face it, we're winning! Give us the treats and we will let you off the hook!" Bones says, giggling. I jump out from behind the cardboard box, and hold out my fake sword. "NEVER!" I shout. We continue sword fighting and Bones was talking like a hero. "Good will always win! If you give up now I'll share the treats with you." "NO!" Bones said, hitting his sword harder. My arm gets sore from playg, but I still swing my foam sword and we don't stop playing. "Hang on." Bones said. He walks to the other side of the room and then charges at me! "AAAAAH!" He shouts as he runs to me. My eyes bulge, I didn't know where he was going with it. It's all up to me now!

As he comes closer to me, I hold my sword out and we both stab each other. We jolt our heads, looking at each other and gasping. "Nooooooooo!" We say in slow motion, going to the floor. "I'll get yoouuu!" I say on the floor. Bones and I both giggled and then we bounce up. "Thanks for playing with me! It was a lot of fun!" "Hey, don't worry about it! I'll do it any time!" I respond. We both smile at each other, and I leave.

It was time to go home, so I plopped down on my couch. Grabbing my pen, I flip open my calendar and see the dates. In Exactly seven days, there's a mark that says ' _College campus tour._ ' I X today off and see what's in store for Tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **August 11th.**_

 _ **Meet up with Lyle to discuss house**_

 _ **Lunch at the Roost**_

 _ **Meet new people**_

 _ **Obtain some MEOW Coupons.**_

I study my calendar firmly, then set it aside and play video games.


End file.
